Heroes Unite X Smash Bros
Heroes Unite X Smash Bros is a game that have Mario crossover Story Each character have there own intro. Gameplay gameplay is you play as the heroes that have different abilities and stats. you will also encounter power ups. each power up is unique to a hero with the exception of the P-Balloon. you will also approach 2-D sections that will turn the player into a sprite similar to Super Mario Odyssey. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong Jr *Kirby *Keeby *Bandanna Dee *Poppy Bro Jr *Kirby (Species) *Ado *Gooey *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Toadette *Knuckle Joe *Pikachu *Jiggly Puff *Tanzi Hori *Pac-Man *Mr.Game and Watch *Sonic *Megaman *Spongebob *Patrick *Timmy *Duck Hunt *Dr.Mario *Fox *Link *Samus *Red (Angry Birds) *Paper Mario *Noby *Doramon *Portal-Man Enemies *Goomba *Sad Goomba *Mad Goomba *Koopa *Shell Creepers *Para Koopa *Piranha Plant *Lakitu *Fishing Boo *Blooper *Bullet bill *Hammer Bro *Sumo Bro *Fire Bro *Pokey *Multiplying Pokeys *Spike *Chain Chomp *Dry Bones *Flame Chomp *Burbo *Fire Piranha Plant *Snoozing Plant *Gloppy Piranha *Ugani Eel *Fuzzy *Twomp *Wrench Monty Mole *Lava Bubble *Spiny *Kritter *Zinger *Neckys *Klump *Krash *Gwanty *Kruasha *Cosmic Mario *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bro Jr *Whispy Woods Jr *Kracko Jr *Twiggy Woods *Thunder Kracko *Bomb Waddle Dee *Spear Waddle Dee *Super Waddle Doo *Kabu *Big Kabu *Thunder Waddle Doo *Scarfy *Meta-Knights *Squishy *Knuckle Joe *Fake Kirby *Anti Kirby *Batamon *Blinky *Inky *Pinky *Clyde *Sue *Tim *Funky *Spunky *Kinky *Alien Ghost *Aqua Ghost *Air Plane Ghost *Glichy *Ghost Shark *Point Heads *Cinko *Pac-Thieve *Ghost Trap *Pac-Pellet Ghost *Pellet Point 1000 Ghost *Power Pellet Ghost *Pooka *Fygar *Pump Pooka *Badniks *Mite *Moblin *Pig *Corporal Pig *Monster Pig *Plankton-Bot *Hypno-Pod *Thug Fish *Magenta thug *Blue Thug *Pale Anakiwa Thug *Light Brown Thug *Armored Thug *Jellyfish *Ghost Jellyfish *Blue Jellyfish *Red Jellyfish *Black Jellyfish *Diamond Jellyfish *Krabs *Lobsters *Goo Snipers *Plankton's Army *Pirate Goom *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Fat Guy *Spear Gur *Goonie *Toady *Paper Koopa *Paper Goomba *Paper Hammer Bros *Koopatrol *Nega Timmy *Alien Virus Baddie *Evil Fish *Metdroid *Space Pirate *Andross Solider *Pokeball *Masterball *Duck *Bully G Mini Bosses *Boom Boom *Big Necky *Poppy Bro Sr *Big Pirate Goom *Bowser Jr *Big Ghost *Big Fygar *Evil Puffer Fish *Big Necky *Big Pokeball *Star Wolf *Metal Sonic *Blade-Man *Patrick-Bot *Nega Vicky *Foreman Pig *Sneech Bosses *Bowser *King Dedede *Charmander *Plankton *King. Rool *Captain Syrup *Kamek *Betrayus *Andross *Pooka (Boss) *Octopus (Game and Watch) *Eggman *Dr. Willy *Crocker *King Duck *King Pig *Big G *Giant Demon Monster Worlds *Mushroom Kingdom *Popstar *Kanto *Bikini Bottom *Donkey Kong *Diamond City *Yoshi Island *Pac-Land *Dig Dug Garden *Super Flat World *Cornia *Mobius *Noby's House *Mega-Land *Duck Hunt Field *Demsdail *Pig Island Power ups *Super Mushroom *Starman *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Cloud Flower *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Super Bell *Tnooki Leaf *Raccoon Leaf *Red Toonik *Blue Toonik *Garlic *Spicy Curry *Mint Leaf *Maxims Tomato *Power Pellet *Ice Berry *Fire Berry *Metal Berry *Fire Sheild *Water Sheild *Lighting Shield NPC *Captain Toad *Hint Toad *Sleepy Toad *Chef Toad *Dr. Toad *Toad Gaurd *Koopa The Quick *Sir Comfirance *Chef Kirby *Construction Worker Kirby *Construction Worker Poppy Bro Jr *Hotel Worker Kirby *Channel PPP *Sue (Doraemon) *Paper Toad *Paper Toad Guard *Yoshi (Species) Mini-games * Scrap Sramble * Meteor Mania * Scope Shot * Ninja Dojo * Mario Party * Doraemon Party * Pac-Man Party * True Arena * Pinball Plaza * RPG Quest Playable Characters Models 23749.png 9276.png 9093.png 14484.png 14483.png C3OyuxYUoAAjRu_.jpg 24111 (1).png 4672.png download (4).png Sonic_the_Hedgehog_model_WiiPS2.png 4911.png 4544.png 4592 (1).png 12427.png 12428.png 10391.png 6686.png large_thumbnail.jpg 84182.png 7411.png KSA_Yellow_Kirby_Model.png 59bee42d331f0.jpg 21847.png 4047.png 9089.png dr_mario_model_rip_by_luigimariogmod-d5u3cp2.png 14481.png timmy_turner__attack_of_the_toybots__model_by_crasharki-dbwbiax.png 530-90_58c0b3ba12753.jpg fox_mccloud_mmd_obj_resource___outdated_by_lynxhesh-d6vs7hl.jpg angry-bird-3d-model-low-poly-animated-rigged-stl-sldprt-sldasm-slddrw-ige-igs-iges.jpg 3659.png 9075.png gooey_smashified_render___no_shadow_by_machriderz-d9rwu0o.png 13755.jpg s-l300.jpg doctor-white-coat-can-also-double-scientisttechnician_FF_Model_ID2336_1_doctormale05.jpg In-game Soundtrack Mushroom Kingdom *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HEEuCeclSM *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qbdppxgXxQ&index=4&list=PLnDWMS0N-gFbEXSjZw0Ncc364U9d2B4i6 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xLQbra8H8&index=10&list=PLnDWMS0N-gFbEXSjZw0Ncc364U9d2B4i6 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_9PJMLePgo&list=PL6akIKaXBeU3TUf2M4NW8BvzqJ2YO5PHV&index=24 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iy9PuhOHXZQ *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JWkp5KirHw *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faBlZrWejVM Hyrule *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqDrv5NX4WI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjIk8m80cnY&index=3&list=PLFwObPlg7Y1pnZVEKHOE6QW66XZacCFxY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bASvUOo97HI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRHoPxAfy_Q *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LjbnyNogvI&index=31&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1t7LqfZdJ5Usnvc0egQ29W *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JUMlNNAS2o&index=36&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1t7LqfZdJ5Usnvc0egQ29W *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qErXwo1bKE&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1t7LqfZdJ5Usnvc0egQ29W&index=39 Popstar *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it03HhZL6PM *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD1JoKys0WI *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XoWiv4xf1U&list=PL69F8D339668AF3E3&index=3 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwtSs6PQunM *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oeb-te7D9c *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=krYN8RgFhzY *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH0dd1-bays&t=79s Kanto *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iney2we6iTs&index=4&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRNKlpZkE8c&index=6&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFqj2ffbiMI&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D&index=7 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ql2ljSivV8&index=8&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU9FnTBtVyE&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D&index=9 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CAhIhUAdEI&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D&index=10 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAnBYBGEif0&index=20&list=PL7907A37E9C7E4F7D *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYTS2sJWcIs&list=PLZ0CBSZb0p0ZxmS4x96YeuetEyekhI5oD Death sound clips Mario Series * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05pClclf-TE Link * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FQmxu5wF6T0 Pac-Man *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=votpmwC25Ek Kirby Series *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTNuoybES2E Pokemon Series *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5DLcfFVsKY Others * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtmI--F8Zmo Voice Clips * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45xuKpCdwKk * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOEXNYQz6wE * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZ4_PEBDk-c * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7l4pivjg50 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnVPUe9qaBs * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TAKpiiuPkrc * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilDGZBsGxWo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySNvflNJxoo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0HixlNasCc * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2X7XqYunho * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcGLEKXnD7Y * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma_YkTqHh2w * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5bzY2_kVok * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3-SeAJvWFU * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUEGlPO1VR0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hiwZmQCALuw Artwork mario_luigi_remake_by_maxigamer-daio8aq.png super_mario_64_boxart_pose_recreation_by_nintega_dario-dbrgamn.png nap_time__by_smashingrenders-daatoew.png Tanooki_mario_by_dillanmurillo-d8qschm.png RainbowMario.png Cape_mario_render_smw25th_anniversary_by_nibroc_rock-d9hj4nd (1).png f8aaa25329ffde624965c4fcbb1464ee.png mario_render_by_mintenndo-d9s772p.png super_mario_render_brothers_by_nibroc_rock-d8x9ljm.png first_time_rendering_mario__by_nibrocrock-d7hgowq.png mario_forces_3d_render__transparent__by_alsyouri2001-dbust81.png metal_mario_by_maxigamer-d9u6p4h.png luigi_render_2016_by_nibroc_rock-d9uzomf.png mario_and_luigi_superstar_saga_boxart_pose_render_by_nintega_dario-dbi5ay1.png ocarina_of_time_link_render_by_kamtheman56-dahnizf.png ocarina_of_time_link_render__brawl__by_greenprincerukio-d859z0f.png ocarina_of_time__zora_tunic_link_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9wje17.png metroid__samus_power_suit_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9vxxa0.png kirby_by_dillanmurillo-d97sj5z.png kirby__by_mintenndo-d5x2vmu.png sword_kirby_by_mintenndo-d6nzrsj.png kirby_by_mintenndo-d5x0s6u.png kirby_by_mintenndo-d7fseke.png Paper_Mario_Look_Up.png mario__classic___super_paper_mario_10th_by_fawfulthegreat64-db6i5io.png Spongebob3d.png Spongeboob.png transcoder.png export (56).png Concept Art Gallery super_mario_bros___93_movie__nintendo_concept_pt1_by_megashroomx-dab83e4.png miyamoto-mario-run-680x511.jpg ssb_wii_u_3ds__mega_man_final_smash_in_mario_style_by_superlakitu-d7zos7m.png 59d84da8f38de60f50db0886b786506f.jpg export (58).png tumblr_oygtv0vCjs1s2z1y6o2_500 (1).jpg Super+mario+fanart_121e72_6370360.jpg f314c3905352078b129175a3e4693c4a.jpg c0c.png spongebob__skate_or_fry_by_yourpalsmitty (1).jpg hqdefault (7).jpg mario__s_band_vs_king_dedede_by_coconutstevio92-d3kl66u.jpg kirby_super_mario_hat__2009__by_spoonyliger-datexcm.png mario_kirby.jpg Category:Games Category:Crossover Games